


The Deepest Cuts

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bondage, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Shameless Smut, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora ties down and plays with X6, but he doesn't intend to let her keep him bound for long.





	The Deepest Cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Knife Play and Begging
> 
>  
> 
> Insert the normal safe, sane, and consensual warnings here when dealing with a potentially dangerous kink like knife play.

X6’s back tightened as Nora drug the blade down it, but he didn’t make a sound, didn’t jerk away or groan.

 

His control always tempted Nora, made her want to break him. To have a courser under her power, willing to do anything she said, it intoxicated her.

 

Nora pressed a kiss to his shoulder, the tang of sweat already covering him. She hadn’t actually cut him, not yet. Only drug the point of the knife over his skin hard enough to leave red welts in its wake. It didn't take much to get him where he needed to go. 

 

“You okay, X6?”

 

He nodded. “Yes, Ma’am. You may continue.” His even voice didn’t even waver. “I can take more,” he added.

 

Not quite begging yet, but she’d bet she could get him there.

 

Nora grinned at the sight he made. Naked, kneeling, arms bound behind his back with rope. If he were anyone else, she’d have insisted on more bindings. Knife play carried a lot of risk, and a less disciplined sub might jerk, might move, and that could be dangerous.

 

Not her X6, though. She’d commanded him to be still and so he would be still.

 

“More? I don’t know if you can handle that.”

 

Nora always pushed those insecurities. X6 craved approval, craved showing he was capable, that he was strong and unstoppable. Whether that was on missions or in bed, he’d do anything to prove himself.

 

Which was why Nora challenged him, because he needed it, needed her to see him overcome. And, damn, pushing him to his limits was fun.

 

“I can. Please.”

 

Nora had pity on him, dragging the sharp point of her blade down in a line beside the last, hard, but still not hard enough to draw blood.

 

A groan, so soft it was almost impossible to hear, escaped X6. Perfect.

 

“Again.” His voice quivered.

 

Nora repeated the motion, harder still, and this time a single bead of blood trailed down his dark skin, soaking into the fibers of the rope that bound his arms.

 

To prepare, she’d disinfected the knife, ensured it was sharp enough to cut when she wanted it to, practiced to make sure she knew how much pressure it required. Stimpacks sat beside them in the event of a mistake, because you never could be too careful, and she’d cleaned everything close by to prevent infection.

 

X6’s well-being meant too much to her to be careless. Even though he often acted as if he didn't matter, as if his life and health had no worth, they mattered to her. 

 

“Ma’am,” he groaned, voice deep, feelings there. Normally he spoke with a robotic edge, like nothing mattered, but when she tore him down enough? When she ripped apart his defenses? That coldness dissolved. He only did it for her, and that made it all the better.

 

The tone he got when he topped, when he held her down and took charge, she loved that, too. Still, something about undoing him filled a need inside her. 

 

“What?” She whispered to him.

 

“More, please.”

 

The problem? X6 always wanted more. He always wanted to prove himself. It meant she needed to be extra careful with him, because he’d take more than what was good for him.

 

Nora kissed his neck, gentle touches that stood so at odds with the next cut down his back, the marks like stripes across his skin, each getting harder. This time, the even cut drew a small trail of blood. It soaked into the rope as well, though some escaped, moving down over the curve of his ass.

 

X6’s shoulders bunched, and once the blade pulled away, he shuddered, hard, his breathing erratic. There went that control, the endorphins in his body twisting the pain into something better. Exactly where she wanted him. Needy, desperate, not thinking at all.

 

Nora set the blade down and picked up her other one from the table, her dull one. This one wouldn’t break the skin, but he was too far gone to notice that, especially with what she had planned. She knelt down in front of him, his sharp gaze locking on her, hungry and desperate.

 

She might be afraid if he were anyone else, but she knew him, trusted him. Even when he wanted to turn the tables, he'd never hurt her. 

 

“Release me,” he said, voice hard.

 

 

“Sweetheart.” Nora kissed his lips softly. “We both know that’s not happening.” She drug the dull blade along the inside of his thigh, able to go hard and not worry about it slicing him.

 

He leaned forward, but she’d secured his hands down to his ankles, which meant he couldn’t get anywhere. Frustration crossed his face. “Please? I’ll do anything you say.”

 

Nora reached forward and grasped his cock in a tight grip as she pressed the blade to just beside his balls, then moved it against his skin down the inside of his thigh. “You’ll do anything I say no matter what. Come on, X6, show me how good you can be. You won’t get to fuck me, but beg nicely enough, and I’ll let you come.” She stroked him once, tightening her hand enough it had to be almost painful. “I know you want to.”

 

His breath hitched as she drug the dull edge across his skin, his hips lifting, but he couldn’t get a real stroke from her.

 

Nora pulled back his foreskin, then rubbed her thumb over the head of his cock, playing with the slit there, smearing the wetness around. She knew what it took for him to come, how he behaved when he was close. She could toy with him for hours.

 

She had toyed with him for hours before.

 

“Please?”

 

Nora rewarded him with one stroke, slow and tight, before moving the dull blade to drag against his stomach. His muscles flexed beneath the blade, his cock weeping more precome as she moved her hand, torturously slow.

 

“Fuck. Please, Ma’am?” His voice cracked at the end, the words torn from him.

 

“Please what? I know you have a better vocabulary than that.”

 

“Please more.”

 

“More what?” Nora leaned down and drug the flat of her tongue against his nipple, first one then the other. “More of that?”

 

“More something. Everything.”

 

Nora laughed and sped her hand until he was on the brink of coming. At the last moment, she pulled away, and no matter how he squirmed or twisted, he couldn’t get the friction he needed. His cock jerked helplessly, seeking anything to send him over.

 

He whined helplessly.

 

“While I like that noise, it isn’t begging.”

 

When his breathing slowed down, Nora resumed her stroking. She set the blade down, content to play with him in other ways. She reached between his legs for his balls, cupping them and tugging them gently as he drew closer to that edge again.

 

So damned stubborn. He knew what he wanted, he just hated to beg.

 

Well, he hated it until he did it. It always released this part of him he kept locked up, that part of him that demanded he rely on himself. When she was able to take that apart, he eased. He always slept better afterward, relaxed in a way he never managed on his own.

 

So when he refused to beg properly again, she denied him what he wanted once again. She released him when his hips started to snap forward uselessly, and only a few drops of come escaped him as the orgasm drifted back away.

 

No whine this time, no whimper, but something she’d expect to come from the chest of a beast, low and angry.

 

It had Nora dripping with excitement. As much as she loved to tie X6 down, him breaking free was gratifying as well, both of them up for anything, including trading roles. X6 being dominant rivaled few sights. 

 

“So close,” Nora taunted as she drug a finger up the length of his cock. “You know what I want to hear. Just beg me and I’ll let you come.”

 

He sucked in a deep breath, even though it stilted. “Please, Ma’am, make me come? I need you to make me come, please. I’ll do anything, just help me, please.”

 

As he spoke, Nora wrapped her hand around his cock and stroked him, leaning in so he could whisper his pleas into her ears. “Such a good boy,” she told him.

 

“I need you, always. All the time. Don’t stop, please, don’t stop.” His words dissolved into rambling, into broken thoughts strung together by need instead of strategy.

 

Fuck, she liked that.

 

She sped her hand, and when his hips started to move again, she didn’t stop. She kept going until he came, releasing onto the floor, his body shuddering and groaning after being denied this.

 

“So good,” she said, kissing him to tell him how proud she was of him. She couldn’t ask for a better partner, for someone who would fit her so well. She'd been so lost before him, so lonely. 

 

He lifted his gaze to hers, the intensity having her almost backing away. They did this, battled for control, and that look? It said he planned to win.

 

The rope groaned for a moment before snapping beneath X6’s strength. He reached out and gripped Nora’s hair, dragging her in for a kiss that left her breathless.

 

She gasped when he pulled away. “If you could break the ropes before, why didn’t you?”

 

He reached one finger behind him to capture a drop of blood, mostly dried, from his back then held it out for her. “Why would I? I was enjoying it.”

 

“Next time I’m using chains.”

 

He grinned before biting down on her lip. “It is adorable that you think you’ll be able to move by the time I’m done with you.”

 

#

 

“Stay in bed, Ma’am,” X6 complained when Nora sat up. He wanted her to remain beside him, in his arms, against his chest. He'd worn them both out, desperate to please her, to make her happy. An hour later, he wanted nothing more than to pull her against him and fall asleep.

 

He’d had enough nights with people who left as soon as it was over, night with people he was forced to leave when they were done. One thing that pleased him about Nora was that they didn’t need to play that game.

 

“I have to clean your back.”

 

“My back is fine. You hardly cut me. I’ve received worse cuts when shaving.”

 

“You shave your back?” Her lips tilted into a mischievous grin as she pushed down on his shoulder to make him lie flat on his stomach.

 

“No, I do not. Now, lie down beside me. I wish to sleep.”

 

“If you used a knife on me, would you ever let me sleep before cleaning it?”

 

He sighed and acquiesced, both because she was right and because she was stubborn enough to argue the point until morning if she needed to. “Very well.”

 

She took the alcohol swab and cleaned the wounds. Only two actually broke the skin, but she cleaned each one with gentle touches. A bandage was applied to those that had bled, secured, each inch of skin checked and rechecked. She always treated him like she treasured him, like she cherished him. He never knew how to handle it. 

 

“Are you okay?” Her voice was soft.

 

“Of course. I asked for it, did I not?”

 

“I know. I just worry about you, worry that you’ll let me go too far just to prove something.”

 

He rolled to his back, hiding the wince when the cuts were aggravated. The endorphins from before had worn off, the pain that had turned into something else having gone back to an ache. Even the ache made him want to smile, thinking back to those moments with her, the only moments his life made perfect sense.

 

All the rest of the things he’d done, that he’d trained for and valued, it all felt like wasting time, like skimming chapters in a book. The moments with Nora? Those were the important parts.

 

“You worry too much about me.”

 

She set her fingers on his chest, thumb brushing one of the scratches she’d left. “I love you, X6, of course I worry.” The words came out whispered, voicing the thing they’d never admitted, never dared say out loud.

 

He set his hand on the front of her throat and used the grip to pull her down, on top of him. It dug his cuts further against the mattress, but he only took that sting and savored it. He kissed her, trying to say all the things he wanted to but didn’t know how to. He broke the kiss but kept his lips almost against hers.

 

I love you seemed too cliché, too cheap, too easy. He’d said he needed her plenty of times, said she mattered to him, all of them seemed insufficient. He opened his mouth, then shut it when nothing seemed adequate. How did you tell someone that they were the only important thing about you?

 

He’d been created not born, trained not raised, just a tool to be used. Before Nora, he’d been nothing. She was the only thing in his life that made him real, that made him someone.

 

Nora smiled down at him before pressing against his hand to close the distance for one more kiss. “I know,” she said, like she could read every damned thing he couldn’t explain.

 

Whether with words or a knife, that woman knew how to get beneath his skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am hoping to stay on top of things, but I have a health emergency with a family member. So, if I disappear, I'm sorry!


End file.
